Currently all kinds of spine surgical operations should be done in consideration of spine stabilization. To maintain stabilization of spine, an orthopedics-spine surgeon has to employ spine fusion operation, thus losing movement function of the spine segments. However, after spine fusion fixation, it becomes difficult for the patient to bend his neck or waist and the patient feels uncomfortable, because the patient suffers from one disease to another disease. As such, spine fixation by non-fusion to keep certain activity for the spine has been always focused and researched by foreign and domestic spinal surgery.
Pedicle screw system cable of realizing limited spine activity for the post-operative patient is one kind of non-fusion spine fixation technique. Prior art dynamic pedicle screw or dynamic stick non-fusion system has low reliability regarding joint activity of sagittal section and coronal section of the spine segments; and this technique lacks of design and structure for fatigue resistance. Moreover, some screw systems lack of soft transmission of force, lack of shock and vibration resistance.